federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Caleb Hedrin
Caleb Hedrin is the former First Gentlemen and the third child of the infamous Sparks family. With a distinguished military career, he eventually became more interested in environmental and planetary climatology to work on sustainable resourcing. He served on the Starfleet Science Commission Board until 2408 when he was appointed the Secretary of the Interior under the Devrix Administration. Caleb stepped down in 2411 after the birth of his first child and works as a environmentalist. Background Information Born to the Sparks family, Caleb was number three and had a lot riding on him as the second son of the family. He was true to his values and married just after Starfleet but things never worked out when he found he was infertile due to a low sperm count. Going into a fit of depression, he took several years of leave which he used to build up some of his civilian educational skills before he went back into the Academy. Spouse(s) Moira Hedrin Caleb met his wife, Moira Hedrin, when he became her Secretary of the Interior in 2408. As they got to know each other, she was realizing more and more how much they had in common. Realizing her marriage was ending, she relied on him through the hard times. Once she was divorced officially they got together. They remained together in secret until coming out during a presidential gala. When they married, he took her last name as he had no care for the Sparks legacy. They have no children together. Previous Spouse(s) Lisa Arbitage Caleb met his wife, Lisa Arbitage, through a family friend who was a colonist with eleven children. Having the same family values and wishing to have children right away, they were married just after he was finished at the Academy. After a year of not conceiving, they realized he was infertile due to a low sperm count. Due to Lisa's own family values, they did not think invitro was a viable option and she divorced him. After his divorce he gained a considerable amount of weight in his own depression. Children Caleb has one child with Moira Hedrin named Meranda Hedrin. She is named after a moon of Betazed. Please see the link for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2381-2385, Caleb graduated with a degree in planetary climitology. He was the Chief of Science of Red Squad in his third year and Commander of the ship in his fourth. Military Career Upon graduation, he was married and opted to have a position on Io Colonies to be close to his wife's family and work on the science station by Jupiter. He remained there until he divorced. He has two published books called, "Dynamics of Climatic Change: How Environmental Controls Influence Long Term Planetary Weather" and "Polar Vortexes: Harbingers of Planetary Doom." In 2392, he graduated from Harvard with a degree in Environmental Sciences before re-enlisting into the fleet as a Lieutenant but was quickly promoted through the ranks after obtaining his PhD two years later. Serving on Earth, he had been involved in many environmental boards and studies including that of the sentient spiders on Vulcan. He wrote another book called "Farming for the Future: Colonial Organics." Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2385-2386 ** Lieutenant: 2386-2390 ** LEAVE: 2390-2393 ** Lieutenant: 2393-2394 ** Lt. Commander: 2394-2398 ** Commander: 2398-2402 ** Captain: 2402-2408 ** Secretary of the Interior: 2408-2411. Education and Career During his break from the military, Caleb entered into Harvards environmental science program where he got a masters degree from 2390-2392, then eventually his doctorate in 2394. In 2408, he was placed into the position of Secretary of the Interior by President Moira Hedrin and resigned from the military. Caleb resigned in 2411 after the birth of his first child and became Meranda's stay-at-home dad to help Moira continue her Presidential career. Caleb is also one of the highest ranking members of Section 31, re-building it from the bottom up with three others who survived in top positions after the attacks in 2404. In 2414 he stepped down from his role in the Section and continued his work as an environmentalist. 1 Caleb Hedrin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:Red Squad Category:June Category:2364 Category:All Characters